dcfandomcom-20200222-history
J'onn J'onzz (Smallville)
| Last = | HistoryText = J'onn J'onzz first appeared to Clark Kent in his Martian form when he saved him from an empowered Phantom Zone prisoner from behind the scene. Clark later finds him and before he asks who he is, J'onn flies away. J'onn J'onzz again appeared in his public identity as John Jones when he helps Clark to break free from a mental illusion. | Powers = *'Superhuman Strength' - Martian Manhunter has displayed strength near enough to the level of Kryptonians. Smallville Episode: Phantom *'Flight' - Martian Manhunter is well practiced in using his abilities and has flown on the show various times.Smallville Episode: Bizarro. He is able to fly at speeds exceeding earth's escape velocity (7 miles per second)as he flew to Mars and back in a matter of moments. *'Super-Speed' - Martian Manhunter has rarely used his ability to super speed, he insteads uses his ability to fly as his primary source of traveling.Smallville Episode: Labyrinth. However he quickly dissapears from clark's barn more than once. *'Heat Vision' - Martian Manhunter used this when he first made himself known to Clark by saving him from Aldar.Smallville Episode: Static *'Invulnerability' - Martian Manhunter has been shown to possess invulnerability on some level but does not possess it as strong as native Kryptonians. *'Healing Factor' - Martian Manhunter has the ability to heal himself from any wound but has to leave earth's atmosphere to do so otherwise it won't work. *'Telepathy' - Allows Martian Manhunter to communicate with other living beings and used this ability to save Clark from a phantom that took over his mind.. **'Shapeshifting' - Martian Manhunter used this ability in the Smallville Legends: Justice and Doom where he shifts from his John persona into his native Martian form. | Strength = Class 25; while the true extent of his strength is unknown it is enough to lift within 10 - 25 ton range. | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * See J'onn J'onzz (New Earth) for the DC Comics character. | Trivia = *Although John does not appear, he is first called the "Martian Manhunter" in Smallville Episode: Crimson by Chloe Sullivan, in reference to the events of the previous episode, Smallville Episode: Labyrinth. * In the comics, the Martian Manhunter's real name is J'onn J'onzz, and uses the name "John Jones" as an alias. * In the comics, the Martian Manhunter has the powers of flight, shapeshifting, super-speed, super-stamina, telepathy, super-strength, Martian vision (not heat vision, but a vision that releases pressure instead of heat), invulnerability, invisibility, intangibility, and possibly the ability to create heat through his palm. * He has an obsession for Oreo cookies and is a vegetarian. * The Martian Manhunter is purportedly the last Martian, just as Clark believed himself to be the last Kryptonian. * So far, the Martian Manhunter is the only superhero who hasn't at least briefly turned on or attacked Clark when meeting him. He is also the superhero with the most knowledge of Clark's secret, even knowing his Kryptonian birth name, Kal-El. * He is both genetically and psychologically vulnerable to fire, as much as Clark is to Kryptonite. * The multimedia Smallville parallel story, Justice and Doom, insinuates that John has been in contact with Dr. Virgil Swann since before 1987. * The Martian Manhunter helped Jor-El to imprison Bizarro in the Phantom Zone. * The Martian Manhunter banished Zor-El and his family from the House of El for an attempt to kill Jor-El. * The Martian Manhunter is played by actor Phil Morris, whom previously portrayed Vandal Savage on the Justice League. He's the son of late actor Greg Morris, whom played Carbie in Wonder Woman episode Light-fingered lady. | DC = | Wikipedia = Martian Manhunter | Links = }} Category:Justice League (Smallville) members Category:Flight Category:Unique Physiology Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Super-Speed Category:Thermal Blast Category:Invulnerability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:2006 Character Debuts